ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Therapy dragonball style
I used to be who! Uub screamed at Goku the sound traveling around the house. Chi-Chi looked up from her cooking in surprise. "Well, Uub the thing is after we killed the demon kid Buu I decided that a good version of Kid Buu would be a great force for good so we had you reincarnated as a new good soul" ·_· " Still why didn't you tell me this when we first met, huh huh! " Goku stepped back from Uub; he was shocked. Uub was always so reserved and quiet, but now he was furious. "Look I'm sorry I didn't think you would be ready for that kind of revelation." However, it was too late Uub was already out the door. Uub zoomed away from Mount Paozu like a red flaming comet. "I need to get away from it all I need to go home." A little while later, Uub could see Papaya island, the place of his birth. It was covered in trees and rivers quiet places where he could think. He landed in the forest area. Outside of his village Kayagi, there was a quiet fisherman town near the jungle and lake. He ran through the forest brush smacking away hanging branches and twigs. He soon found his quiet spot, his place for meditation. He sat down, and then he smacked away some twigs in front of the cave where he had gone to in his childhood, "Okay Uub, think about your situation: you are the good reincarnated of an evil demon killed by Goku which basically means you're an accident wished to life by your mentor; in other words, you endured years of being called a freak, being gawked at and overall, depressed because Goku wanted a sparring partner. He slammed his fist against the rock wall, putting a crack in the hundreds of year old stone. "However, you were born for another reason to be the next defender of earth are you willing to sacrifice the earth over your own emotions? Gaaaaaaah! I don't know what to do. Should I stop my training and go back to a normal life, or should I continue on a path preset by another man? I'll have to sleep on it. He flew out of the forest and landed near his house that he got after becoming a man. He hadn't been in it for a year because of training with Goku. There was a small bed, a lamp, a sewn mat and a small portrait of his family. The next room was a bathroom and another was a small kitchen. Uub laid down on the unused cold bed and pulled out some sheets and said, "damn. " He then drifted off into an uneasy sleep. At Goku's house: Goku Sat in the living room scratching his head, "dang it Chi-Chi I just can't stop thinking about the way he left." " Well dear, it's understandable I would be a little off edge, to." "I don't get it; when I learned that I was the spawn of evil space pirates, I didn't care too much, so what's the deal with humans and that kind of stuff?" Chi-Chi glared at her upset husband sitting on the couch. Huh, she sometimes forgot he wasn't a human himself. "Well, Goku hopefully he'll find away to deal with it and we'll be fine. Go get some sleep." Goku walked down the empty hallway looking in the empty rooms of his sons. They were all grown and out of the house. Goten finally got a job as a construction foreman and Gohan was headmaster of orange highschool. Goku opened the door to his room and sat down on the bed; it was kind of funny because Goku had always felt that Uub was his son, too. He lied down and drifted of to sleep.